Steven Star
Steven Star "aka The Spoon Warrior" is a Heroic Man with a Power to turn into a Shadow. Unlike the Other Shadows, Steven(Along with his Brother: Ralph Star) work as a Team to Stop Evil Shadows from Taking Over, Along with a Team with Cyclone, and Joseph D. Francis. *Dark Steven - ??? Damage About Him in World of Lawl He's not only a Man with a Team, But is By Far the Best Person in Town. Almost Everyone friends with him. He's even a Married Man, Being married to Stocking Anarchy and Having a Child named: Rosa Anarchy (Named after Steven's Mother). His Family Main Goal is to Protect Each other from what ever comes their way. After Stocking and Rosa commit Suicide, Steven was depressed, until Fiona comes and cheers him up. Eventually they stay together again. He almost met Nakoruru who told her that She would be a great mother. She did got pregent with Steven Child and named her Rosaruru Story Appear in Main Story *All Saga (Except a few ones) Side Story *Hades Saga (Supporting and Training Rosa) *Rosa Saga (Died from Sonic.exe/Saved by Rosa) What If Story *Dark Oak Saga (Being Controled by the Dark Oak) *Rosa Saga (Saved by Sandvich33) *Legend of Stocking Saga (Being Controled by Amon) *Rule 63 Saga (as Stephanie Star) *High School Saga (As Stephanie Star) Friends and Enemies Family Member *Bruce Shador (father) *Rosa Star (mother) *Ralph Star (younger brother) *Stocking Anarchy (re-married wife) **Rosa Anarchy (daughter) **Steven Jr. (son) **Naga Anarchy (daughter) **May Star (daughter) *Fiona Blazela (wife) **Stephanie BlazeStar (daughter) **Bruce BlazeStar (son) **Victoria BlazeStar (daughter) *Nina Teardrop **Danny Stardrop (son) *Icy (as Devil Steven's wife) **Starla (step-daughter) *Sille Lostness **Lester LostStar (step-son) *Nakoruru **Rosaruru (daughter) **Yukiruru (daughter) **Reraruru (daughter) *Fiora Flutters **Timmy Flutters (biological son) *Mina Majikina **Jack Star (son) *Mimi **Eli Star (son) *Say'ri **Morgan Star (daughter) *Abia Vesa **Lee Vesa (daughter) *Scissorwoman Jemima **Ralph Star II (son) *Love Bug **??? (unborn child) *Amelia Rose **Shannon Rose (daughter) *Nasumi **Lesley Star (daughter) *Launch **Kindness Star (daughter) **Rashful Star (daughter) *Towa **Fu (son) *Kung Fu Girl **Kung Fu Boy (son) *Angelina Heart **??? (unborn daughter) *Morrigan **Toshiyuki Star (Son) *Lilith **Shania Star (Daughter) *Jade **Takisha Star (Daughter) *Jeanie BunBun **Jeremy Star *Iroha **Kaiyo Star (Newborn Daughter) *Daniella **??? (Son) *Splash-Woman **??? (Unborn Daughter) Friends *Cyclone *Joseph D. Francis *Roxie Nickle *Elizabeth *Phillip Denduski *Tom Smith *Jimmy *Amy Rose *Medic *Yumi *Johnny Gat *Kitana *Sub-Zero *Sayaka Miki Enemies *Demitri Blade (Shadow Saga/Alduin Saga) *Maxwell Sins (Shadow Saga/Alduin Saga) *Ellis Lostness (Shadow Saga) *Scanty (Shadow Saga/Alduin Saga) *Kneesocks (Shadow Saga/Alduin Saga) *Mileena (Mortal Kombat Saga) *Reptile (Mortal Kombat Saga) *Baraka (Mortal Kombat Saga) *Goro (Mortal Kombat Saga) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat Saga) *Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat Saga) *Kintaro (Mortal Kombat Saga) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat Saga) *Zinyak (Saints Row Saga) *Agressive Pizza Monster (Saints Row Saga) *Monkey Yellow (Saints Row Saga) *Zombie Bubbyaustin (Saints Row Saga) *Monoculus (Saints Row Saga) *Corset (Saints Row Saga/Hades Saga) *Jon Watson (Saints Row Saga/Hades Saga) *Stockingnator (Time Travel Saga) Category:Hero Category:Hectare Warrior Category:God Category:Male Category:Human Category:Shadow Category:Retired Category:The Enforcers Category:Hectare Category:Sword User